


Запретный лес, акромантулы и немного арахнофобии

by Slavna



Series: Happy Days (Hogwarts AU) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Percy Jackson - Freeform, male!Annabeth Chase
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акромантулы - настоящий кошмар для страдающих арахнофобией, да и кто мог подумать, что староста и один из самых лучших учеников может страдать ей. И, нарушая, ходить в запретный лес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запретный лес, акромантулы и немного арахнофобии

**Author's Note:**

> Андриан Чейз - Аннабет Чейз (рейвенкло)  
> Персея Джексон - Перси Джексон (хаффлаф)

– Молчи, – сказал Андриан, увидев только-только открывшую рот Персею. Они шли все в паутине, листве и земле. Синяя и желтая форма была испорчена, а в гостиную факультета надо было попасть не вызывая вопросов хотя бы у преподавателей, а лучше и просто не попасться на глаза.  
  
 _Одно из главных правил для всех учащихся – не ходить в Запретный лес. Но правила есть правила, а школьная жизнь это школьная жизнь. И с каждого факультета снимался не один десяток баллов за эти похождения, но особенно с грифиндора.  
  
Для гриффиндорцев это тоже правило, почти традиция, чуть ли не внесено в список «сделать до выписка» одним из первых пунктов с зачеркнутым «не». «Никто не ходят туда так часто, как грифиндорцы», – говорят между собой. «Просто не попадаются», – поправляют слизеринцы Стоуллы, что ни разу не попались, но… кто бы смог доказать? А слухи ненадежная вещь, хотя все, конечно, знают.  
_  
– И зачем ты туда пошел? – не сдержала любопытства Персея на полдороги. Под ногами хрустели ветки, а в кроссовок попал мелкий камушек. – Подожди минуту.  
  
И прыгая на одной ноге, пытаясь снять кроссовок. Андриан хмыкнул, но подошел, предлагая опереться.  
  
 _– А-а-а, – раздалось в чаще._ _  
  
Хаффлафка Персея пригнулась, озираясь по сторонам. Это, конечно, не первая прогулка по запретному лесу, да и не мало стараний было, чтобы выяснить у Стоуллов тайных ход до леса, минуя заклинания преподавателей и любопытные взгляды. Было бы не просто обидно попасться и получить отработки у мистера Д._  
  
– То есть ты боишься пауков? – удивленно переспросила Джексон, расправившись с камушком. Андриан закатил глаза, показав все отношению к этому вопросы, но кивнул.  
  
 _Андриан висел в паутине, озираясь. Акромантулы – настоящий кошмар для страдающих арахнофобией, да и осознание собственной глупости давило сверху. Снизу раздался шорох, а сквозь ветки деревьев виднелась желтая форма. Хаффлаф!_  
  
– Кто бы мог подумать, ревенкловец, лучший ученик, староста и… – начала Персея, тут же замолкая.  
  
 _Впрочем Персея была прославленна слухами, да и драками с Клариссой, но метко летящие заклинания все-таки удивили, но думать было некогда, и оказавшись на земле Андриан и сам послал парочку вслед акромантулу._  
  
– Как обратно добираться будем? В таком-то виде.– вопрос опять же был очень кстати, грязные, немного вымокшие. Недавно были дожди, а по пути обратно их угораздило свалиться в лужу. Точнее, – поправлял Андриан, – ты свалилась, а меня утянула за собой.  
  
Андриан вздохнул, взмахнул палочку, и они стали выглядеть чисто, будто бы сами они только что из душа, а одежда из стирки.  
  
– Где там твой тайный ход?  
  
Персея вздохнула, показывать свой личный, который знаешь только ты (Стоуллы не считаются), ход. До конца пути они шли в молчании.  
  
– Ну, до следующего раза, – махнул рукой Чейз.  
  
Персея так и осталась еще пару минут стоять столбом.


End file.
